guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Azure Shadow
I noticed a weird thing one day after dying during the Iron Mines mission. The Azure Shadows which killed me had foci in their hands. A few days later I also noticed another monstertype doing this, but I can't remember which. I'll ask Kalomeli if she remembers. Not every Azure had one, only some. I don't knowif they drop the item which they carry or if they get a bonus for it. The drop part is easy to check, but the bonus thing isn't. Any comments? :Some monsters will carry items visible to you. I have seen many do this, most recently had an Inferno Imp carry a visible Tower Shield. Suprise, it dropped a Tower Shield. Funny, the Tower Shield was almost as big as the imp. --Gares Redstorm 08:14, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::Now we need to find out which monsters do this and with which items. I have only seen these Azures have the foci and then the second one (remembered it now) Ice Golems wielding something. Ofcourse there are the monsters like the Caromi Tengus who have swords and shields of varying types, but don't drop them. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:31, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :::I think there is always a chance if a monster is weilding an item, that item can drop as loot. Take an example I had in Grenth's Footprint. Was getting hit by a Stone Summit Ranger with a Vampiric 3/1 bow. He was killed and there it was, a Gold Unid Recurve Bow. I ID'd it and it had a Vampiric 3/1 bow string. :::I've also noticed that the same type of monsters carry different types of weapons. For example, 2 Charr Blade Storms, one carrying a Crimson Carapace Shield, the other Skull Shield. Just some observations I have made regarding this issue. --Gares Redstorm 12:04, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Smite Crawlers often carry protective icons and other foci. Looks rather weird. Like they accidentally pinned their legs into something and now can't get rid of it. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:28, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: Sorrow's Furnace golems carry scrolls and flame artifacts and whatnot Skuld 12:42, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Does this mean the item has the stats attached to it before the identification, interesting, if only there was a way to fore tell the future. Xeon 23:46, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, items do have stats in them before identifying them. It is possible to know the mods of a weapon without identifying with some easy tests. The interesting thing is the fact that the monsters loot is actualy decided before the kill. It would be nice to know if this is the way it works for all monsters. -- (talk) 03:48, 20 December 2006 (CST) Smiting Prayers Azure Shadows have 11 Smiting Prayers (59 dmg Signet of Judgment), if this information becomes needed in the main article at some point. - Greven 15:37, 15 August 2006 (CDT) lore input On wintersday, it was revealed that the azure shadows serve Grenth. it's worth an addition methinks. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Lower case shadows When did this happen? — Skuld 06:38, 3 September 2006 (CDT) : It's been like that for months. --Xiu Kuro 11:23, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :: Surely not that long? Only a couple of months ago I was fighting Azure Shadows — Skuld 11:25, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::: This can't have been in the game for too long. Seems to be a mistake, not an intentional change. -- (talk) 14:28, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You'd think Anet would have fixed them by now. Still Azure shadow. 24.6.147.36 23:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::It's May. And they're still Azure shadows. Farming So, my necro can't get there, but anybody think about spirit-bond farming these guys? SoJ only does 59 damage, yeah, but necrotic armor could totally up that to enough, right?. --Crazytreeboy 01:15, 10 October 2006 (CDT) (that freaking bug where you appear logged in but aren't. Argh.) :Even if one were to farm Azures, the results wouldn't be worth it, I think. In my experience they don't drop great loot...their collectable drop is also worth only 8 Gold, forcing you to seek out the collector for profit. They do seem to drop Gold more often than anything else in the Shiverpeaks, though. 24.6.147.36 23:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) Name Note Someone added a note saying that Azura means "demon" in Japanese, but I am pretty sure the designers used the word Azure since it's a shade of blue and the shadows have some blue highlights. I think the note should probably be removed. Thoughts? BigAstro 11:33, 4 January 2007 (CST) In Hard Mode... Azure Shadow gets Life Bond in Hard Mode, thank goodness it's nothing worse than that. Since they still only have enchants and the Signet, Dazed does wonders, as does any anti-melee stuff...on the other hand their sig does about ~87 AoE, an improvement of about 20 damage I think? And on 60AL they can do melee for over 75 per hit. >.> Still, one of the easier Hard Mode mobs. (T/ ) 22:54, 22 April 2007 (CDT) What to believe? Notes As revealed in the Factions campaign the Nightmare are part of the Nightmare Horde which is led by Kanaxai But it says they serve Grenth. Which one is it?--Holylorgor 02:41, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Only the Nightmares in GW: Factions serve Kanaxai, and only the Azure Shadows serve Grenth. It's unclear what force the others serve. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Fixed? Found that while infusing a friend this morning. Move needed? ---Jamster--- 14:40, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Gee, it only took them two years or so... >.> (T/ ) 11:46, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::hehe, you can't rush these things ya know! :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 11:57, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Can't rush capilization? That's pretty sad.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:27, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Pain Inverter If you use pain inverter on them they die in a few seconds.